Consequences
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Quick One shot. No ZA AU. You don't touch something isn't yours and expect no repercussions from it. Consequences are different for everyone.


Eyes going to the clock on her dash she smiled knowing that he'd be shutting the shop down soon. Daryl had been working later nights to make up for the time Merle was having to take for his AA meetings. He never complained and never mentioned it not wanting to put it on Merle's mind. She never brought it up either, Carol was just glad that Merle had managed to get his stuff together at last.

The sound of torque wrenches, talking, and music met her ears the same time the smell of oil and smoke did. It was all familiar and welcome. Carol could set and watch Daryl work all day and never feel bored. There was something about watching him when he was so focused on what he was doing that the world faded away for him. When Daryl worked it was the same as when he was in the woods, he was in his element and not to be messed with.

"Hey Sugar." Merle crowed seeing her first.

Carol gave him a small wave and walked in his direction not seeing Daryl, "He still working?"

"He's with a customer wrapping shit up." Merle made a face, "Old hag kept hittin' on me."

Carol grinned having already heard the story and raised her brow, "You got a thing against a cougar Merle?"

"Only if the bitch isn't in her seventies!" His voice soured and he visibly shook, "I aint into knockin' the wrinkles out of it darlin'."

"Merle do you have to be so disgusting?" Carol grimaced.

"Part of my charm Sugar." His arm fell over her shoulder hanging lazily, "Besides I'd need Downy to get all those wrinkles out and that just aint the right type of lube."

His body shook with laughter just as Daryl stepped out with the woman in question. She was fawning over him and his face was red but he kept her at arms length gesturing to Merle. Carol grinned knowing Daryl was pawning her off on his brother but there wasn't much Merle could say about it either way it went.

"Fidgety little fuck. Carol don't give him any if he's putting that bitch after me." Merle growled.

"Merle! Show her what we done while I get shit ready to close." Daryl moved away from her as Merle headed in the direction of her car.

Daryl gave her a devious smile that made her insides heat up. She knew that look it accompanied a few of his moods and it didn't matter what one it was it always set her blood on fire. After being married for three years Carol still couldn't get enough of him and found that she never wanted too. She never wanted that time or lapse in her marriage with Daryl where she could feel completely fine not being around him or having him.

"Last day right?" Daryl questioned just as he got to her. He was unbuttoning his work shirt that was clinging to him and every hard muscle he had. It didn't matter that he had a wife beater on underneath. It was soaked through with sweat and damn near see through as it was. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he let it hang open around him and tipped his head back groaning as the wind blew across him, "Been fucking hot all goddamn day in here. Fuckin' sweat box."

Carol nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, I don't have any work for the next few months now." Her eyes were on him as he turned and looked at Merle.

She snorted as Merle walked by growled under his breath about the woman. He was making sure she didn't hit anything as she left and Daryl was smiling at him. Merle walked over, "I gotta hit it brother I'm already runnin' late."

Daryl nodded at him, "We aint open tomorrow Merle."

Merle turned as he nodded shucking his work shirt as he went. Stopping suddenly he looked at Daryl, "Oh and fuck you for sicking Wrinkles on me."

Daryl barked out a laugh shaking his head and him and Carol walked towards the shop. Stepping inside the setting sun had started to pull some of the heat but not enough that she didn't see the sweat break out over Daryl again. He was walking around putting stuff up and she pulled herself up on the stool at one of the benches quietly watching him knowing he wouldn't leave till everything was put up.

Daryl turned his head at the sound of the shop phone ringing and his eyes went to the clock. Growling he stood back up and walked into the office answering and Carol looked at the clock seeing it was in fact still shop hours. She could hear him talking and rifling through paper work cursing Merle while answering questions.

"Excuse me." A male voice spoke just to her right. Carol turned seeing a man dressed in slacks and a button down shirt looking at her. A pleasant smile slipped into place and moved towards her, "This place is in fact still open right?"

Carol looked to where she could see Daryl's shadow in the office and then back at the man, "Yes you just barely caught him."

His smile spread further, "Names Gary Frasier ma'am and you?"

Carol didn't like the way his eyes were sweeping down her body but she kept her mouth shut and just let it go. She wasn't one to make scenes and as long as he kept to himself no harm no foul. "Carol Dixon."

He nodded again, "How has your day been?"

"Long." She said dismissively.

He stepped closer to her and brushed her hair over shoulder and she flinched away from him. "Excuse you." Carol slipped off the stool and moved away from him, "You misunderstood or something but I'm married."

"No misunderstanding sweetheart, I seen the ring." He gave her a leering smile, "What man leaves his wife setting in a garage? Not a very attentive one. Perhaps we can find something mutual here."

Carol shook her head moving away from him again but his hand flashed out gripping her bicep roughly and jerking her forward. A yelp of surprise and pain slipped past her lips, "LET ME GO!"

"Don't be rude." He leered his eyes dropping to her breast that as he pulled her closer brushed against him.

"Carol you alright? Daryl's voice was close and she heard the phone hit the base. "Carol?"

Jerking frantically to release her arm from him but he just gripped her tighter and his leering smile turned to pleasant at the sound of boots. He pulled her to his side and smiled as Daryl stepped out of the office. Carol hissed in pain when his fingers dug further into her arm and he looked down at her his eyes flashing, "Dinner?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Daryl's voice was lethal as it boomed through the shop.

Carol's eyes went to him and tears slipped over her cheeks at the biting pain of the mans grip on her. Daryl gave her one look his steps never faltering as he walked towards her. He looked murderous and Carol suddenly wished Merle had been there cause she didn't think she was going to be able to handle Daryl's losing his temper though the man deserved it.

"I was here to see about-" His voice was smarmy and fake.

Daryl made it to them and in one move had his arm wrenched off Carol and her pulled behind him. The pain cried out as his arm was twisted behind him dropping him to his knees. "I asked you what the fuck you think you're fucking doing?"

"I was speaking to Carol." He snapped back.

Daryl looked over her his eyes dark, "You know this motherfucker?"

Shaking her head, "No he came in and just started talking to me and then wouldn't back off."

"Oh she's lying. She was throwing herself at me and never mentioned another man."

Carol's eyes went to him and she had the sudden urge to slap him in the mouth. Daryl's grip tightened and she knew he was close to breaking the man's wrist with the way he was holding him. Stepping closer she set her hand on his arm, "Daryl let go baby."

"Carol did he fuckin' hurt you?" Daryl growled his voice so low the rumble was felt more than heard.

"I'm fine, you're here." Carol placated.

Daryl released him and the man stood up glaring at them, "What kind of business is this!" His eyes turned to Carol, "And you shouldn't act surprised when someone comes on to you when you act like a WHORE." he snapped.

Just as soon as the words passed his lips the man's head rocked back and his white shirt was painted red. Carol was sidestepped by Daryl and the sound of bone splitting as his fist connected again with his face. There wasn't much fight to the man and Daryl wasn't a bit gentle in his assault snarling sound like a feral animal.

Carol grabbed Daryl's shirt jerking hard and causing him to take a step back. It was all she needed and then she slipped between them. Her hands settled against Daryl's chest and she looked up at him. "Daryl look at me not him." He snarled curses falling from his mouth. "DARYL!"

His eyes dropped to her and his chest heaved and she held his gaze, "Get the fuck out. If I see you here again or around my wife I'll kill you." Daryl's voice was low and the threat was real.

He never looked away from her eyes and she seen blood on his shirt and searched him for injury but soon noticed it was just from the other man. There was a groan behind her and then the sound of scraping as the man exited the shop. Daryl finally stepped around her and she stayed in place trying to get herself together. It had been a long time since she had seen Daryl lose his temper. An even longer time since she had seen him mad enough to lay hands on someone. Part of her was excited and she shifted at the dampness that was on her panties even as another part of her was worried about it.

The sounds of the bay doors slamming closed caused her to jump and then she heard locks clicking. Daryl was breathing heavy and it was the only indicator for where he was since his steps were almost silent.

"Daryl let me see your hand."

"I'm fine."

Carol turned and walked over to him as he shoved tools in chest, "Let me see."

He stilled as her hand gripped his wrist and she pulled it around. His knuckles were bruising and blood was coating his fingers and hand giving it a sense of macabre sex appeal. He had defended her and she'd never found him more attractive at the moment.

She tugged him towards the office and pulled out the first aid kit in the desk cleaning the blood away. He was silent watching her and she licked her lips able to feel his pulse in his wrist. It was hammering so hard that she would have sworn he'd just ran a marathon. Carol looked up at him and he raised his other hand pushing her hair away from her face his fingers ghosting over her skin.

"You alright?" His voice was low and husky.

Carol nodded at him, "I'm completely fine Daryl."

He backed her towards the desk and looked her over his eyes going to her shirt. He pushed on her over shirt and pulled it till it fell from her shoulders and she held her breath waiting to see what he was doing. His fingers ghosted over her arm and he growled and then his hands were on her hips lifting her knocking shit off his desk with his other arm in a sweeping gesture. Her ass hit the top of his desk and he was between her knees suddenly his head dipping and lips ghosting over her arm that was marked.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl's lip brushed her skin with his words.

Carol laced her fingers through his hair and tugged getting a grunt from him but his lips stayed on her arm. He started kissing upwards his body stepping in closer to her and she scooted closer to the edge of the desk pressed against him. He groaned against her and she could feel his erection hard against her demanding attention.

Lips hitting her throat she felt a sharp nip at her pulse and moaned tilting her head for him. He growled hand tangling in her hair and pulling her head over further. Daryl never marked her where anyone could see while school was in session and students or her fellow teachers could see. He had no reservations though during the summer and she tended to end up with a bit more that could be seen.

"Love you." his words were growled and she nodded frantically. His hands gripped the front of her shirt and a tearing sound met her ears. He shredded her shirt down the front of her chest heaving with the action. Jerking the cups of her bra down his hands cupped her leaned over her his mouth finally claiming hers.

Carol started working his belt open and rocked her hips against him harder. She needed him. "I can't wait Daryl."

"Not going too." Daryl pushed her back laying on his desk and started working her pants open. The button popped and the zipper moved with ease for him with one hand as the other came up cupping her again. "I've been thinkin' about you all day." Daryl dipped his head nipping at her hip bones as her pants and panties were pulled from her. Carol let her shoes fall off and then she was bare to him as his mouth laved along her hips hungrily. "Are you wet for me?"

Carol moaned and lifted her hips begging and spreading her legs wider for him. Daryl groaned and she lifted looking down at him as he hit his knees jerking her ass off the desk till he was supporting her weight. "All day."

Daryl let his finger dip into her just enough to get a reaction and backed off. Carol huffed and his eyes lifted to hers, "What'd you do when you got wet Carol?" When she started chewing her lips he leaned in his tongue tracing the same path his fingers had, "You thinking about me tasting you? Deep inside you?"

Carol bucked her hips when his tongue traced her clit and nodded, "God yes. All I've been able to think about is you inside me."

"That what you want?" Daryl leaned in them completely burying his mouth in her but never looking away from her eyes. He growled pushing his fingers deeper into her and getting a low moan from her. She was already so close from the adrenaline of his fight, his teasing, and the way he was talking to her.

"I'm so close." Her voice getting higher and he nodded against her scissoring his fingers open and dragging them out of her. He stood up then her weight falling against his groin since her ass was no longer on the desk. His hand slapped her ass as his fingers getting up their pace. Daryl leaned over her his forehead touching hers and she met his eyes instead of watching his hand.

"I'm going to fuck you here." His words left no room for argument, "Then when we get to the house I'm going to fuck again and again till you're screaming my name and begging me stop."

Carol smiled at him lifting her legs around his waist, "Would never want you stop."

Daryl growled and slammed his fingers into her his thumb circling her clit, "Guess I have my fucking working cut out for me then don't I." He didn't give her time to answer before he was kissing her again. Her taste exploded in her mouth while his beard burned against her.

Jerking against him he kept his assault up even as her orgasm slowed down. Only when she felt his bare hips did he pull his fingers from her only to be immediately replaced with his cock. He was in her in one smooth thrust gritting his teeth as he bottomed out in her.

"Always so tight and ready." His face was in the crook of her neck.

"Daryl...I can't wait you're going to have to move baby." Carol whimpered into his throat, "I can't wait...I need to feel all of you."

With her words he set up a fast pace that shifted the entire desk him having to move with it. He growled his hand coming up and gripping the other side of it for leverage. Carol ran her hand over his bicep and forearm as the muscle flexed matching his thrusting hips. His mouth was all over her everywhere and anywhere he reach. His other hand was behind her knee pushing her wider open for him and her leg higher.

"Tell me." He panted in her ear.

Carol smiled against his throat, "I love you Daryl, only you." Her words were stilted and labored with each of his thrust but his groan was long as her word slipped past her lips.

"Fuck." he picked up his pace burning his anger away as her hips lifted to meet each of his thrust. "Fuck Carol."

Her hands slipped up his chest pushing his wifebeater up till he was forced to pull it over his head. Giving her what she wanted she moaned at the feeling of his skin against hers heated and slick sliding intimately. He slipped his hand between them catching hers where it was raking against him and pushed it down lower.

Lacing their fingers together he groaned as hers shadowed his movements against her clit. The feeling of his rough fingers followed by the smoothness of hers was sending her into a fit and she moaned, "Daryyyl."

"I know don't fight it Carol." He leaned up fingers speeding up against her as he started hitting her deeper and moving more deliberate against her. "Let me feel you cum around me."

Carol nodded and used her free hand to jerk him down to her mouth. He swallowed her cries her legs locking around him her heels digging into him trying to push him into the cradle of her thighs and into her as deep as he could go. With a low throaty groan from deep in his chest her name was falling from his lips between their kiss. She was completely consumed with him and what he was doing to her. He didn't stop moving and his fingers never slowed till he was completely spent heavy and throbbing inside her.

Daryl didn't raise up off her or move for a while and Carol let her free hand smooth over his back and up into his hair before starting all over again. He kissed the base of her throat once and pushed himself up and released her hand from between them. Lifting her with ease he set her easily back on the desk taking the strain of his hips from supporting her and smirked. He stepped with her still intimately pressed against her and she gave a soft moan looking at him.

"Told you I'm not done with you." His words were like the low light just before dark that promised dirty secrets and long nights.

He stepped back from her righting his clothes and she looked around at his office. The paperwork was a mess all over the floor along with everything else he had on his desk. He didn't seem to mind so she didn't mention it. "Daryl you destroyed my shirt."

He looked over and snorted before pulling open a cabinet drawer and tossing her an extra shirt he had. "Don't matter it wouldn't have been on long enough to matter."

Her face reddened and he leaned back watching her. His dark look and anger were mostly gone as his breathing returned to normal. As soon as he clothes were righted he stepped into her kissing her hard and wrapping his arms around her. He stood there holding her, her feet slightly off the ground and she nuzzled her face against his chest.

Hand dropping to her ass he slapped her after cupping her and pulling her into his groin, "Now get your ass home before your husband gets pissed."

Carol kiss his throat and smiled, "I like when he gets pissed I get to enjoy the results."

Daryl growled and released her shutting the lights off to the shop as they went. Carol smirked the ache already returning as she heard him moving around behind her. Carol looked over her shoulder as he stepped out into the cool air and smiled as his sunglasses fell covering his eyes and he straddled his bike. She was going to enjoy her time off in every way she could.


End file.
